Ncytophobic
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun were spending some quality time together when a blackout occured. It's not really much of a problem...except that Cagalli has a phobia for the dark. AxC. Oneshot. A COMPLETELY NORMAL FIC. I SWEAR!


It must be nice to be Cagalli. You're famous for helping stop the two wars, get to have Athrun for a boyfriend and to top it all off she's Nyctophobic. Yup, the Goddess of Victory is scared of the dark. It's one of her most kept secrets and no one knows about it…until now.

"Damn, can't see a thing." Athrun cursed as he searched around for anything that can be used as a light. He didn't like one bit how the blackout came at a very bad time, not that he liked blackouts very much. He gave off a sigh before sitting back on the couch. He was watching his favorite show with Cagalli when the blackout happened.

He turned to face Cagalli and immediately noticed that her amber eyes were shining brightly in the dark. His lips curled into a smile, maybe for tonight a blackout isn't so bad. He can just sit here and relax in the dark and enjoy the silence that was around them.

Wait a minute. That didn't sound right.

'Since when was Cagalli ever silent? If I'm not mistaken this is also Cagalli's favorite show. This is so out of character for her to not rant about the power outage making her unable to watch TV.' Athrun mused. His attention was brought back to Cagalli when he felt her go near him. Normally he wouldn't mind the contact but there was something different about this. Athrun thought for a moment before realizing that Cagalli was…shaking?

It wasn't cold or anything so why was she shaking?

"Cagalli is there anything wrong?" Athrun asked concernedly at his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her act like this before. Cagalli just shook her head as if Athrun could see her. "You're a bad liar Cagalli." He said not believing that everything was alright with Cagalli. The blonde just decided to tell him what was wrong since he clearly wasn't going to stop until she told him the problem.

"I…I feel sick." Cagalli told him sounding breathless. Athrun placed his hand over her head to see her temperature.

"You're temperature's fine but you sure are sweating a lot." Athrun said more to himself that to Cagalli. "And why are you shaking so much? It isn't cold or anything. The air conditioning is off thanks to this blackout." Cagalli hesitated for a while whether to tell him or not but decided to trust him.

"Athrun…y-you won't laugh at me…will you?" Cagalli said once again sounding out of breath. The blue-haired coordinator wondered why she was sounding so out of breath all of a sudden.

"No, I won't."

"Promise?" Cagalli asked trying to make sure.

"Yeah, I promise." Athrun assured her.

"Athrun I…I…I have Nyctophobia." Cagalli said quickly. This was too embarrassing. She's already eighteen and she's still afraid of the dark. Even Kira doesn't know about this. She looked away from Athrun.

"You're scared of the dark?" Athrun said. Cagalli noticed that he was trying not to laugh and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not funny! I'm scared as right now! I…I don't know what to do." Cagalli said the last part almost as if she was going to cry. Athrun felt bad for making her feel this way.

"But why didn't you tell me or anyone before?" Athrun asked seriously this time.

"Because…you're all just going to laugh at me." Cagalli said in a timid voice which Athrun would've found cute if they weren't in the situation they were in right now. "And besides blackouts don't happen that often and I make sure not to go to dark places." Cagalli added.

"But a blackout did happen and look at you; you're sacred out of your wits." Athrun scolded Cagalli for being so secretive. He was pissed, but not at her but at himself for not knowing what to do to help her. Athrun's thoughts were broken when he felt Cagalli grip his arm tightly.

"I'll be…alright. As long you're here and don't leave me. I'll be fine Athrun." Cagalli said trying to reassure Athrun since she caught a glimpse of his expression.

"But still…I wish there was something I could do to help. I really don't want to see you look so helpless." Athrun admitted but then found himself getting lost in her sparkling amber eyes. He didn't know what was coming over him. He was tempted to kiss her but now isn't the right time. He had to help her pull through this. He had to…oh, who was he kidding? Did Athrun really have self-control when Cagalli was around? Yeah, he did but only little. But right now that little self-control isn't helping him one bit. "Cagalli?"

"Hm?" Cagalli looked up only to see Athrun's emerald eyes take on a lazy, sensual quality. She momentarily forgot her fears as she braced herself for what she knew was coming next.

"Sorry about this." Was all that Athrun could say before he crashed his lips on hers. He really felt bad for fulfilling his needs when Cagalli needed help but he just couldn't help it. She was too addictive. He loved the feel of her lips on his own, how he could easily slide his hands down her beautiful golden locks, how her smell would just intoxicate him. Athrun traced Cagalli's lower lip begging for entrance. She complied and soon their tongues were clashing fiercely against each other. God, she tasted so good he just can't get enough of her.

Everything seemed to disappear as Cagalli enjoyed the kiss. She felt like she was in heaven every time Athrun kissed her and this time's no different. God, he's such a good kisser. Cagalli whimpered in disappointment when Athrun pulled back.

"Sorry about that." Athrun said again.

"What are you apologizing for?" Cagalli asked confused.

"I just took advantage of you right when you needed help. I know you're scared right now but I just can't control myself." Athrun explained dejectedly. Cagalli just smiled at him.

"You don't have to be sorry about that. It actually helped calm me down even for a little while. It made me forget that I'm in the dark." Cagalli admitted while smiling at Athrun.

Silence fell upon both of them and Cagalli could feel how relieved Athrun was. 'Maybe I can get through this if I just concentrate on Athrun.' She thought to herself.

"So…" Athrun said breaking Cagalli out of her thoughts. "Want to do it until the power's back on?" Athrun said mischievously. Cagalli only nodded then pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Can anyone tell me if I got the symptoms for nyctophobia correct?


End file.
